New Homes for Old Friends
by MollyMo
Summary: Finally Chapter One is up, please read and review. Find out the news about Bloo's new home!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Hi. Hopefully you ALL know me...I'm PPGMolly, remember? I just changed my username to MollyMoe.

Anyway, um, this is a story about Bloo mostly and, it might not be sad to all of you...but, maybe it will.

If this story sucks, I regret it. This is my first story I have written in a VERY long while. So please enjoy it as much as you can...

**New Homes for Old Friends**

**Introduction**

It was eight A.M. in the morning. The sun rays went through the bedroom curtains, and onto Bloo's face. He opened his eyes and thought, "Today's my birthday!"

Bloo raced downstairs to look at the calendar. He put a grim face on and sighed.

"What's wrong, B?" Mac yelled down from the hallway.

"I thought today was my birthday, but it isn't. Today's April 16 when my birthday's May 16!"

Mac walked down to the calendar where Bloo was and made a disgusted face. Mac smiled and flipped up a page of the calendar and said, "Silly, it's May! Today is your birthday! Frankie was just too lazy (as usual) to change the calender!"

Bloo jumped up and down and sang, "Ta-day's my birthday! Ta-day's my birthy-day!I don't know how old I am!"

"Let's see...you were born 1991..." Mac said as he counted his fingers. "You're...13!"

"OHHHHH YESSSSS!" Bloo screeched as he danced "I'm a teenager! I'm a teenager!"

Author's Note: Um...I have to stop right here because I just realized I have a problem.

If you reviewers could help me, I can continue. Answer these 3 character name questions for me:

1. What's the Rabbit's name?

2. What's the Purple Yeti's name?

3. And what's the tall red guy's name who likes to play basketball?

I'm very sorry, it's just that I need these characters' name to go on with the story (that is if you're enjoying it so far, at least)

But I will go on to chapter one if all of you answer those 3 questions above for me.

Thanx. Sorry about the interruption.


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, I've written Chapter 1 all out. Thank you for the one's who reviewed and answered my questions.

Here we go, **Chapter One**

"Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to Bloo! Happy Birthday to You!"

Bloo puffed up his cheeks, and aimed and let his big wind of breath flow at the candles..._pwooooooooshhhhhhh!_

"Yay!" Screamed the crowd. Bloo claps his hands at himself and pushes the cake off of the table, "Okay, cake's over, lets open presents!"

The very first present was from Mac. Bloo shook the gift before he even opened it, and the sound came out with a bunch of squeaks.

Bloo tore off the wrapping paper, and appeared a blue _stuffed _elephant doll. Bloo smiled and looked at Mac and then the crowd. The crowd's mouths were droolong of obsession because of the elephant. So just to make them jealous, Bloo blushed and squeaked at Mac, "Aw, you _shouldn't _have!"

The next present was from Eduardo, and the gift was shaped like a long rectangle. After Bloo opened it, he felt sweat of embarrassment trickle down his face. It was a Barbie doll, except, it had Bloo's face pasted over Barbie's. Bloo stared and smiled at Eduardo and slided the doll on the side of the table, "Thanks," Bloo stuttered.

Wilt threw his present to Bloo. Bloo didn't really tear off the wrapping paper too much. He already knew what it was. It was one of those bouncy balls with designs on it.

Frankie was staring at the ceiling and was daydreaming. But Bloo inturrupted her from that, "AHEM!"

Frankie shook her head and stuttered, "Yes, birthday boy?" Bloo responded, "First of all, I am not a boy, I am a _teenager. _Follow me now? And second of all, where's my present from _you?"_

Bloo pointed at Frankie and made a silly look. "Well," Frankie began, "My gift was thrown on the floor, and now I have to clean up the floor because of the frosting, and my thanks was, _'Okay, cake's over, lets open presents!' _"

Before an arguement started between the two, the intercom went off, "_May I have Bloo come to my office. Thank You."_

"Well guys, I'll see you laterz, cuz I'm probably getting an _awesome_ present from Mr. Herriman!" Bloo said in a snotty voice.

"I'M GOING _WHERE?" _Bloo screamed out loud as if the whole world could hear.

"But-but, I'm attached to this place! This place is like a mother to me! I can't just move somewhere else just because of my age, esspessially on my birthday!"

"Sorry, but those are the rules," Mr. Herriman explained dully.

"Oh _really."_ quizzed Bloo, "Then why's Frankie here, hm?"

"She's an FA."

"An FA?"

"Foster's Aid."

Bloo slouched on the chair. "Why can't I become an FA?"

Mr. Herriman made a disgusted face, "Do you think there's no reasons why?"

Bloo felt like flipping Mr. Herriman off.

"Oh don't worry about it," Mr. Herriman said joyfully. "Just look at the bright side. As a teenager, you have more oppertunities and choices to make. Plus, you don't need to hang around this kiddy place. Foster's Home for Imaginary Teens has lots of activities than here. More feild trips, more friends, more freetime--"

"More work." Interrupted Bloo.

"Exactly." finished Mr. Herriman.

Bloo looked down to the floor and started to cry softly and silently.

"Oh, Bloo," Mr. Herriman got up from his desk and kneeled down to hug Bloo. "Being a teenager is the greatest step of growing up in life. Besides, you'll see Wilt joining you in two years."

Bloo sniffed.

Mr. Herriman continued, "Plus you can visit us anytime you want...as long as you get A's..."

"Will-will I have to move to a different Foster Home when I am an adult?" Bloo asked.

"Yes," explained Mr. Herriman, "Foster's Home for Imaginary Collage Students. Then after you graduate, you'll be free like a human." Mr. Herriman stared into Bloo's bulgey black eyes.

"I want you to pack up for tommorrow." Mr. Herriman let go of Bloo and opened the door for him.

Before Bloo took his first step to walk into his room, Mr. Herriman whispered to Bloo, "Happy Birthday. And Iam _so _excited for you. Trust me, you'll love it." And then Bloo dragged off.

Bloo mumbled and mock Mr. Herriman's words from this afternoon, "Those are the rules! Tuh."

After Bloo threw the last item he needed into his suitcase, he found another gift on his table.

The gift was from Coco. Bloo opened the present up, and inside was a book filled with well written poems. Bloo flipped through the pages. Then he stopped at one page and read the poem called "Birthday":

_Deep in my closet, crouched and crying, I know that something dark is coming._

_"Slow it down, lock it out," I sob._

_Mama finds me, rocks me, tells me, "Growing up is wonderful, you'll see, you'll see."_

_All I want is to be in her arms, rocking._

Bloo closed the book, layed his head on the table, looked out his window, and stared at the moon and wondered if that poem is really true.

Author's Note: Is this good so far? Please let me know. Also let me know if I made any mistakes here...also, this is the LONGEST chapter I EVER written (or at least it felt like it). Rest of my stories are plain and simple to read (except for the fact that one of them is a cheesy poem.) But, I really enjoy writing this for you fans and I hope you're enjoying it, too. I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
